


Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

by dragonagemage



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagemage/pseuds/dragonagemage
Summary: A character study. Newton, who he is, and the monsters he fights.





	Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

**Author's Note:**

> A short character study written as a companion piece to my Newt/OC/Hermann story, "The Lament for Icarus." Can be read by itself as unrelated to my other work. It was written as a character exploration, as one of the several possible ways I could portray Newton in my aforementioned story. Please note that this is about "my" Newton, about how I see and portray the character, and that I in no way claim that my understanding or portrayal of him is canon in any way.

Fortune favors the brave.  
  
It favored him when he first tried out his name, tasting it like something... _foreign_ , and yet so wanted, so his own, when he first let it leave his lips anywhere else but in the solitude of his room, within the walls that protected him at the cost of trapping him.  
His mother still calls him "doctor," because she cannot stomach his name, the name she didn't give him, but one he took for himself.  
Newton chose freedom.  
Fortune favors the brave.  
  
  
It favored him when he first asked for help, because you have to be _oh so brave_ to do that.  
He did.  
  
  
It favored him when he got his first tattoos, a colorful reminder of something he _loved_ , the proof of what he accomplished, to cover the thin pale lines underneath.  
The pain of reclaiming himself was so much different than that of destroying himself. It felt freeing, artwork in colorful ink to erase every unworthy touch on his skin, both of others and his own. He never again did a single thing that would ruin the intricate, colorful lines reminding him that _he made it_ , and _he's worth it._ He still continued to wear the bracelets, however.  
_That_ was sheer habit.  
  
  
Fortune favors the brave.  
  
It favored him always, because _he_ was _brave_ \- the most when he struggled to believe either of those words.  
  
But it would continue to favor him - because he wasn't sure he knew anything except how to fight. It was something Newton dedicated his life to - fighting. Monsters without. Monsters within.  
Their remains inked into his skin as immortalized reminders of his victories.  
People saw Kaiju. But Newton saw so many other monsters defeated, and their defeat celebrated, in the ink on his arms.  
  
**Fortune favors the brave.**  



End file.
